


The Same Seat

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two boys on a mission both want the same seat, trouble can arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Seat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

When two boys on a mission both want the same seat, trouble can arise. 

"Heero!!!" Duo Maxwell, Death and Pestilence in a very genki form, wanted the window seat with a view of the moon. Unfortunately, Heero Yuy had, of course, taken the window seat with a view of the moon. 

"Listen, Heero old buddy, old pal I'll give you anything you want if you let me sit there: my first born child, an inch of my braid, my Gundam wait, no how about a pizza? I kind of don't want to give away any of those other things. Please?" 

Heero snorted. "If you would have gotten here on time, you could have been sitting here, where I am. It's not that big of a deal, you know. If you sit next to me, I'm sure you'll be able to see. It's not as though I bite." 

Taking a moment to scrutinize Heero, Duo finally sat down and buckled himself in. "This is our last chance to see the real moon for a while since we'll be on the colonies. The L2 moons always looked so painted when I was growing up. 

Heero nodded. "That's because they were." 

"Heero! You know what I mean by that." Duo pouted and leaned back in his seat as the shuttle took off. "I always have dreams about the colonies. Do you?" 

Heero shook his head. "I don't let myself dream. It seems to work well for me." 

Duo smiled. "You're afraid." 

"Hmm," Heero replied. 

"No; honestly! I think you're afraid of what you might dream about, or, rather, have nightmares about, to let yourself dream. It's either that, or you're sexually repressed." Duo nodded. 

"Duo? That's what you told Quatre last week when he had a cold." 

"And what happened? He got laid; he felt better!" 

Heero smirked. "Yeah, but Trowa caught the same thing that evening. And as he was on the giving end " 

At this, Duo interrupted. "How do you know who was giving and who was taking?" 

Heero raised an eyebrow toward the ceiling. "For one, Trowa is taller than Quatre. For two, Quatre always yells out, 'It's so big!' and 'It feels so good in me!' during sex with Trowa and, besides that, Trowa told me." 

"Why were you talking to Trowa about sex?" 

Heero smiled. "Let's just say a bit of extra learning about engineering." 

Duo's eyes crinkled around the edges as he made a face in Heero's general direction. "Whatever, buddy." Duo paused and looked out of the window. "Hey, look! It's the moon!!!" He leaned closer and closer to the window. 

There's just something about it, Heero. You know that, right? I wish I could just stare at it forever." 

"So do I." 

Duo turned toward Heero. "You're not even looking at the moon, Heero. My head is in the way." 

Heero nodded. "Yeah. It was." 

Suddenly, Duo was enveloped in Heero's arms and they were both wide-eyed. "Heero?" 

"Shh " Duo's lips went to move, but were stopped quickly by Heero's lips. They were connected, and pushing against each other, and Duo was practically in Heero's lap already, so it wasn't much of an ordeal to pull him the rest of the way there once Duo unfastened his seatbelt. 

Heero's hands had a way of gripping things which didn't allow the gripped item to go anywhere. Therefore, even if Duo *had* tried to squirm to get away, he wouldn't have succeeded. As it were, he was peacefully resting against Heero, his own hands threading through Heero's hair and his lips yielding, then pushing, eager in their movements for even more of the spine-tingling sensations which went up and down and spread through their bodies. 

Then, Heero pulled away. "There's something that I have to tell you. I " 

Duo quickly placed a finger over his own lips. "Shh those words aren't allowed. Just trust me. I think I know." Heero pulled Duo into a hug, and kissed the side of his neck. Suddenly, he nipped at the same spot. "Heero! I thought you said that you didn't bite!" 

Heero smiled. "Sorry. I forgot. I only bite very yummy things." 

Duo's eyes went wide as he thought of what else Heero might find "yummy".


End file.
